ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is a chūnin of Iwagakure, the Village Hidden by Stones. Originally, the young man was born and raised outside of the shinobi village where he caused havoc and destruction all around, ultimately killing the people he grew up with and many more given his psychotic tendencies. Eventually, the child was brought in by Iwa forces where he was thought to be a sole survivor of a traumatic bandit raid. After years of sheltering the child, a solid conclusion was brought forth on how he was the true culprit behind the massacre of years ago. Today, he has become a strange and little known weapon of Iwa, sheltered and reserved so that he doesn't end up killing the wrong people once again. Background Information Some years ago, a young boy was born and orphaned on the streets of a petty village that lived high within the mountains of the Rock. Despite being a seemingly bad omen for the villagers who inhabited the reclusive village, an old couple took him within their homes and began to raise the child as their own. In irony of this, and the hardships the two adoptive parents could tell would come to the boy, the child was named Yoshi for the good luck he'd need throughout his life. As soon as the child could walk and talk, he began to be subjected to a life of emotional abuse and neglect. One from the villagers who thought the child was to be even worse than the rowdy sort of barbaric folk who ran through in a near time frame that Yoshi was born and thrown away like a discarded piece of trash. The other being his adoptive parent's, mother and father often looking the other way because deep down within their hearts they harbored similar fears in watching the delusive child grow with great fits of anger that seemed to hint at... something deep down inside. These acts progressively grew worse over the years, as Yoshi was convinced by many he was simply a monster and much less than a true human. A demon in a shroud, just waiting for the right opportunity to release its anger. Anxiety, apprehension, fear, these are a few things that arose in the child's own mind as he had to begin to resort to a lower level given even the people who looked after him began to turn a cold shoulder to the ill-fortuned babe. Days passed, and soon weeks, then months, and then almost years... a child shouldn't be treated like this. Eventually Yoshi began to show himself as a monster, though he was just a normal child he could very well act feral given he had no one around to teach him right or wrong. His parents of before almost nonexistent in their selfish desire to not be shunned themselves from the community. Disowned, abandoned, and fearful like a wild animal... Yoshi was on a dark road becoming just what he had been told he was. Time flew by, and as it did: Yoshi's own mental state began to deteriorate. Most nights he spent out at the foothills of the mountain his people resided on, hunting and learning while occasionally returning to the village only to be shouted back out given most other's disposition towards the poor fellow. When the child was just around the age of 4, he began to bring his way from the foothills unto the mountain to make a brief stop to his village. There he could stay warm, while the forest was kind in giving him small animals to maim and make food of, it was still cold as ever with no fire and lights like the places of above. On this day, as he made his way into the village there he would last see all of these people alive. They were waiting for him, by the gates with stones in their hands. The pest was still alive, and this was their one chance to finally get rid of the little beast. Because with no heat... the child would simply die in the cold. Over the time, this aggression had come to this point as emotional abuse and talk slowly transcended to physical acts that continuously pushed the boy further and further away. The fact he kept coming back... it just made things worse on himself. Now that it had reached to this point,Yoshi could only try to walk back in as his innocent mind couldn't process what was happening. But before he could make a step closer, all of the village began to pelt the young child with rocks. Horrible aim left many to skid around him, others hitting his general body. Breaking down in tears as the child was confronted with this pseudo reality that he was just a monster who didn't deserve to step on the same grounds as these others... and then Yoshi was hit in the head. Usually this could mean the death of someone, especially someone so young but Yoshi was a sturdy individual. Instead, the child lost his balance and something began to change. Anger quickly began to rise... and rise... and rise... and rise. The child had truly become a demon as his form shifted, and an unholy anger broked forth in the form of a malformed beast that took upon a humanoid shape. In but a few minutes, the whole village had been leveled. All were dead except the reborn demon, bodies and their adhering parts scattered everywhere. Whole structures of a great wood brought down, embedded in the ground and some of the slain flesh. Everything tossed about the scene while a staggering bastard slowly fell to the ground and resumed his normal form. A day later, a merchant traveled through the village before quickly leaving upon seeing the site of the obliterated land. Shinobi quickly came in little afterward, finding all dead but this one child who was still fast asleep with a few untreated wounds that left the boy in critical condition. The child was swiftly brought back to Iwagakure, where Yoshi would be saved by the many doctors that tended for the seemingly lost boy. At the least, his mind definitely was upon awakening from a coma he had. The child had suffered minor brain damage which could easily be repaired, but among other things that couldn't were things like his now powerful psychosis, anxiety, depression; etc. This left him a lost cause for a while, often left in an almost dormant state while his soulless eyes looked into the sky with twisted thoughts beginning to slowly sprout. The boy was run through some tests and was found to be capable of molding chakra, alas the cause of the destruction of the village was labeled as a raid by a group of infamous bandits that were known in the northern region of the Rock that Yoshi resided in. This final verdict soon changed, however, as doctors and nurses began experiencing difficulties in trying to control the child. At one time, he transformed... but fortunately enough there were plenty to stop the savage from recreating the bloodshed he had made before. From there on, Yoshi has been concealed and treated as properly as possible with medication and therapy to keep himself in line... if he can have that sort of control. From there, he was brought into the shinobi life and appears a strange individual with little known about him for the common person. His frightening abilities have been kept relatively low, but despite there are plenty of other shinobi who have seen Yoshi's abilities and even taken him down to contain the sporadic rage that comes with it. Personality & Behavior Suffice to say, there is little personality behind this animalistic individual. Constantly dealing and battling with multiple forms of psychosis and much more have left a delusional man in a colorless world where he most often can't distinguish reality from fantasy. This indifference from one vision to the next often leaves him confused and with little interest at hand. Sometimes fighting nonseriously, and then going full out on a phantom that only exists within his head. Heavy dosages of antipsychotic and antidepressants also often leave him seemingly empty, only harboring strangely positive emotions every now and then and more likely severe anxieties and a melancholy which sometimes trigger his KG to activate. In return of this however, Yoshi's KG isn't nearly as impulsive as it would without the meds. This gives a fair trade off, at least to keep the broken man in line so he can perform his duty as a shinobi. Despite the best medication in the known shinobi world, however, Yoshi still frequently has episodes ranging from minor and relatively high. All of which often leave him a despondent mess, sometimes randomly crying out and screaming no matter what is around him as his horrible thoughts of his troubling life break through. Because of this, he is most often reccomended to not go ont infiltration missions unless he has something to cover his mouth so that he doesn't give away his team's position or anything like that. This often leaves him as a very dysfunctional person, especially so given the clever regards which shinobi are often noted for... but he compensates in his overly destructive power that he is known for. Appearance Yoshi first and foremost would appear a gaunt man to anyone, his sunken eyes and cheeks telling of the emptiness that lies within. His normally relaxed red eyes and parted lips giving the look of a strangely bliss individual. His tousled black hair adds to this, his stature usually stooped ever so slightly as though no energy lies within the boy's body. Commonly, Yoshi wears a jacket with a number of pockets and other such parts that make it reminiscent of the deisgn and composition of a military jacket. Other than that, Yoshi ofen wears standard shinobi attire such as the common, baggy black pants and the open-toed sandals. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved by: Heki.